


Supervengers: After Purgatory

by JoCarthage



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Purgatory, Slash, cross-over, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something other than Chitauri riders come out of the hole the Tesseract punched in the universe. This is something I wrote after a facebook dare from rainbowdalek. Her prompt was: "I feel like Dean Winchester and Tony Stark could be great friends - similar daddy issues, similar taste in music, similar bent toward alcoholism, similar tendency to be shipped with their morally upright, pop-culture-ignorant male costars..." It's unbeta-ed and its the first thing I've ever written in Avengers and first thing I've posted in Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervengers: After Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowdalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/gifts).



Tony was taking aim on another Chitauri rider when he heard Hawkeye yell in his ear:

"No, Tony, don't!"

Tony swerved around, doing what in a less mechanical man might have been a diagonal pirouette: "What? Why?"

"There's a man, no, belay that, two men on that vehicle." Hawkeye's voice was clinical but Tony could detect a note of disbelief.

"Men? Are they, what, joyriding the apocalypse?"

"They're," Hawkeye paused, "They appear to be arguing."

At this moment Tony was almost run over by a widely careening Chitauri rider, spinning out of control after a particularly violent Hulk Smash. He regained his air balance and said:

"I'll go see what's up."

"They're over near the bank."

Tony adjusted his thrusters and rocketed over to the old bank, squatting stone thing that it was. On his way, he glanced down, saw Steve and Black Widow wrecking a group of grounded warriors. Tony grinned, appreciating his friend's skill, before focusing on his target: two men, one in a torn-up trench coat, the other waving a machete in one hand, trying to fend off a Chitauri who had boarded their ride.

Tony took the invader out with a blast, before landing on the back of their vehicle, which was hovering with eerie stillness. Tony noted the peculiar man in the trenchcoat was kneeling, his hand pressed on, no, pressed into the Chitauri vehicle's skin. His face was stony, calm in a way totally inappropriate and strangely reassuring, surrounded by carnage as they all were.

"Hi." Tony said, flipping his face mask up. "Who are you?" The armed man in the green coat was staring at him, shifting his legs for a hand-to-hand fight and breathing hard from his moments-earlier combat with the alien.

"I'm Dean, this is Cas." The man was sizing him up, analyzing his armor, shoulders still set for a fight. Tony wondered who he was, that he thought he could win against such an overwhelmingly better prepared target.

"I'm Tony. Aaaand you're just playing hop-scotch with aliens?" Tony said, flip tone masking his own inventory of the man. Not nearly as stony as his friend, but he, Dean, looked, competent. Like this battle in three dimensions was something he knew he could handle. Bizarre. 

The man's face hardened, as he was about to speak his silent friend said: "These creatures are not aliens. They are larval-stage Leviathan from Purgatory."

"Purga--what?" Tony sputtered, staring at Dean. "Is he crazy?" The standing man looked back at his friend, making eye contact and Tony could swear he saw a tiny smile wipe off his face as he turned back to face him him.

"Not right now. Cas is just . . . a specialist." 

The man identified as Cas stood up and the hovering craft rocked before he slipped his hand on, no into, it's deck console.

"I am an angel of the Lord." His eye contact was intense. It reminded Tony of Steve's during a work out. Tony realized the "angel" was still talking. To Dean.

"We must find Sam. He will have the bone of Sister Mary Constance which will allow us to--"

"Cas, the Levis are dying just fine without any thrice-bled bones. Maybe coming here through that freaky sky portal rather than on Angel Air weakened them? It seems they're dying no problem."

As if to prove his point, a Chitauri rider--larval Leviathan?--swung down from over their heads, crashing Dean into the railing around the driver's section of the boat. Before Tony could do more than snap his face-shield down, Cas had yanked the rider off of him, and was twisting the thing's arm back, bowing the creature and exposing the gaps in its armor. Dean's face was grim as he shoved the machete up and under, twisting and yanking it out as the creature collapses. He looked up at Cas, who now had smears of black blood running down his shirt, then kicked the body off their vehicle. He turned back to Tony, ready to resume their conversion.

"They do die, but they're strong. I haven't seen any just-human able to hold one. Cas, Dean, we're killing them but there's too many to beat back forever. You boys look like you might be able to help. Want to plug in and join up?"

"Join up with who?" Dean said, and boy, you could bottle that suspicion and sell it to Mafia dons.

"The Avengers. It's what we're calling ourselves."

Dean smirked and Tony ducked his head. Cheesetastic as it was, he knew the name fit.

"Whatever," Dean said, "We'll do what we can."

"Alright then," Tony said, flicking his wrist and pulling out two new earpieces. He'd designed the encryption himself, so even if these Chitauri/Leviathans were watching normal communication, all they would hear on this one was a particularly awful mp3 of a cat singing "Nyan". He held them up: 

"There are two channels. Open, that's everyone in the group, local, that's folks within about a block of you, and one-to-one, that's for private calls." Tony suspected these two would be using the "private calls" setting the most. "Just say the person you want to speak to's name for the last one." He held them out in his hand.

Dean reached over, plucked them out of his palm and slipped his into his ear. He turned around and, without seeing if Cas could manage, popped the other into the smaller man's ear. Cas shook his head, resettling the metal piece, but didn't object.

Dean squared his shoulders, looking at Tony again. "Where do you need us?"

Tony snapped his visor down, and said: "Hawkeye, I've got two new recruits. They can fight and fly."

"There's a group trapped in the bank; the civilians inside seem to be fighting back pretty well alone. Let's see how they do with that."

Tony nodded, then relayed instructions to the two men. Cas drove his hand into the panel, light shining around it. Tony would have to ask them about that later. He stepped to the edge, ready to dive into flight when Dean said:

"Wait! You called these Chitauri. You don't know they're from Purgatory?"

Tony stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "A crazy god opened a hole into another dimension and these monsters came out." 

Cas seemed to blanch and Dean settled a hand on his arm. "We have some experience with that. What you need to know is these things will eat everything. They're older than time and they can't be allowed to get outside of the city limits. Anything we have to do; anything is better than that." His voice was bleak and Tony nodded.

"Agreed. How do you propose we stop them?"

"When this, god," he glanced over at Cas and then snapped his eyes back to Tony, "When this god opened the doorway, did he do a ritual? Spill blood, write symbols, anything?"

"He used a Tesseract, a source of infinite power, and a nuclear physicist he put under some kind of mind control spell."

Cas's voice was like arctic gravel as he stared at Dean's ear: "This Tesseract sounds like a God weapon; we must remove it from this plane before it causes more harm."

"We can't, Clarence, there's a force-field no human can penetrate. But if we could, it would close the gate and stop the flow of inter-dimensional crazy." 

Dean looked at Cas, and the smaller man nodded. Dean looked back at Tony: "I'll take the bank. Cas will get to this Tesseract and see what he can do about shutting it off." Tony was looking right at the man in the dirty trench coat when he disappeared, leaving a gust of wind and a determined-looking Dean.

"Show me where to go," he said, as the aircraft they were standing on started to shudder and pitch.

"Hold tight, Rambo," Tony said as he gripped Dean around the waist as they began to fall. Tony flew him down to the roof of the bank, dropping him near a roof-access door.

As he flew up, about to dial Hawkeye for his next target and swooping by to check in on Steve and Black Widow, he heard Dean's voice in his ear:

"Tony: if Cas is up there, you might want to clear the roof. Things can get a little . . . blinding around him."

"You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm generally at jocarthage.tumblr.com


End file.
